1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to portable spas and more particularly to improved lighting apparatus for use with such spas.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, portable spas have been illuminated by high voltage incandescent lamps. Such lamps have been installed in a sidewall area of the spa which is relatively unsupported and weak. Typically this sidewall area lies adjacent the spa equipment compartment, and a large opening is created in the sidewall to receive the incandescent light. A light fixture including a polycarbonate lens and mounting ring is then mounted on xe2x80x9cprongsxe2x80x9d extending from the spa surface and clamped into place using considerable amounts of adhesive to create a seal between the mounting ring and the spa surface.
This prior art spa lighting approach has a number of drawbacks, for example, in that the location of the light fixture is restricted and in that loading stresses around the large opening in the spa sidewall are transferred to the polycarbonate lens, which is then subject to frequent cracking. Moreover, the incandescent lamps conventionally used have a relatively limited life. Lens or lamp failures typically require costly dealer servicing of the spa unit.
According to the invention, a spa lighting apparatus is provided which employs a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED""s) as the light source. The LED""s are positioned within a fitting which reinforces the opening in the spa and prevents spa wall forces from cracking an associated lens component. As another aspect of the invention, a special lens component is provided which provides chemical resistance and also disperses the light from multiple LED light sources such that the light appears to come from one light source, as opposed to a number of sources. The subject lighting apparatus may be mounted in areas of the spa remote from the equipment compartment and provides much longer service life, as well as lower power consumption.